Yumeiro Yugioh!
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: First one! There's a Duel Monsters Tournament in America, and Yugi is entered to fight this guys with new cards. Ichigo got into the card game and is entering as well. Who will make it to the top, Yugi and Yami or Ichigo? Yugioh and Yumeiro Patissiere isn't owned by me!
1. Ch1 Love for Sweet Cards

**You people already know that I have too many ideas inside of my head that I cannot contain, even if I try -_-' So just why not! I just thought a cute anime along with an action pact one. So here it is, a Yugioh and Yumeiro Patissiere! Enjoy this cute, funny, heart-filled adventure with Yugi, Ichigo, Yami, Vanilla and the others! This is a season 0 in Yugioh after Yugi is friends with the guys and meeting Yami and after Yumeiro Patissiere Professional is in play.**

 **Main Couple: Ichigo and Makoto; Yugi and Anzu (Anzu needs more attention, yeah her friendship speeches gets annoying, but she tries to motivate her friends as much as possible); Yami and** OC **; Seto and** OC **… maybe XD; Honda and Miho (Yes, I love these two; they're really funny!); Joey and… someone… let's hope because I really like Jounouchi! Maybe an** OC **.**

 **Plus, I haven't decided on who's going to be with who, and who they're going to be with as you see in the top that is matched with** OC **. This is sort of a Prologue in a way. And make sure you guys PM me, review or go on my Facebook if there's any messages that you want to send out for OC, then open a poll to see if any you guys like any of them. So here goes. ONTO THE STORY! And those who know, my Facebook is Ayame Himura and a Sonic the hedgehog Bat avatar.**

It was about year that Makoto made that proposal to Ichigo and now they're together as a couple. So now along with their Sweet Spirits, Vanilla and Chocolat, they make a good team! And now they're going to New Jersey. It seems that they're going there because their manager, Henri Lucas, wants them to expand their horizon to the max, and to also see Mari Tennouji once again. Once after they meet, they're going to be meeting an American girl that also knows Japanese and go from there. (No, she already is married and has children, and she will look young.)

Ichigo used to be a loser with no talent at all. All of her family's attention has only been on her little sister, Natsume. It was really lonely for her, so she wanted to be a patissiere like her grandmother. Well, that was before her grandmother died a few years ago. She used to have a dream, but that all ended at that day. But that changed when her and her family went shopping. Ichigo caught a sweet scent and followed her nose to a store full of cakes. When she took a bite out of one of them, it tasted like one of her grandmother's cakes. She went to find where it was until the brown haired girl found the answer.

The girl found a foreigner named Henri Lucas. Soon after a few sentences or so, the two found out Ichigo's grandmother was a world renowned patissiere that even surprised the harshest critics at Grand Prixs. And then Lucas wanted to celebrate the day they met with a new cake that the public hasn't even tasted yet. When she took that first bite, the image of a boy and a girl running in a flower garden appeared in her head. As if first love. Henri was amazed at her tongue because that was the image he had created. A girl's first love and got her to transfer to St. Marie Academy in Japan.

She failed many times in the school, but she never gave up on that dream to become a patissiere. She soon met Vanilla, her Sweet Spirit. The spirit came from the Sweet Kingdom and only her and other people with Sweet Spirits can see them. They help teach humans how to make sweets. And the Sweet Spirits dream is to go inside the castle and become patissiere themselves. The two formed an unbreakable friendship and worked together as a team. Soon after, Vanilla and Ichigo found out that some of her friends have Sweets Spirits.

Along the way, she manage to become friends with Sweet Princes and other friends. But she fell in love with one of them, Makoto Kashino. He used to be brutal with and soon after, he came to have a soft spot and eventually, fell in love with her. You see, Makoto used to not like girls. The reason for that is his face. Everyone thought he was really adorable and he kept getting love letters. Not only that, but he even saw girls try to take his picture and even chase him around. It caused him so much trauma, that he hated girls.

The same situation was when he was a little child and he always went crying to his sister and uncle. So he always wanted to become a chocolatier just like his uncle, but other than his sister and uncle, his own family forbid him to be a chocolatier because they wanted him to become a doctor like them. He doesn't want to follow in their footsteps and went to St. Marie Academy. When he met Andou and Hanabusa, (Hope I spelled it correctly XD), the three became Sweet Princes and even got their own Sweet Spirit. Kashino got Chocolat, Hanabusa got Cafe, and Andou got Caramel.

He and Ichigo soon met. He was surprised that a beginner like her became one of the A groups like he and the other two were in. Kashino saw how bad Amano was and even scolded her. Telling her that she is an insult to the A group and she should've practiced. He in fact did expect her to cry, but he didn't expect for her to try her hardest. Ichigo thought of him as the devil and sometimes even thinks she **is** a failure, but then again, Makoto wasn't that heartless and he surprised her with his act of kindness. No matter how much she fails, she will always try harder and Makoto learned how to respect some people a little more often and for each other till it formed into love.

The four of them (Ichigo, Makoto, Vanilla and Chocolat) already got out the airport and readied themselves to go to New York again. The two soon found the Marie's Garden. And already, Ichigo is going on her sweets spree! She soon felt the glare of her boyfriend and began to walk there. "So Makoto?"

The male of the group looked at her girlfriend and then the other spirits looked at her as well. "Hm?"

Ichigo hummed for a moment as well, wondering if she should say it because it may or may not be important. She then got out a deck of cards all the one sides have brown with a black spot. The blonde male took it by Ichigo's surprise and saw that Kashino has it instead.

"These are-" He was soon cut off when the brown haired girl took it as well.

She nodded. "There's a Duel Monsters Tournament coming up and I thought that I could compete in it." She soon let out a sigh in disappointment. She then moaned, "But then again, we are going to see Tennouji and then busy with the shop. I wish I could…"

Soon, Chocolat then said. "You really enjoy this child's game? Seriously Ichigo. I thought you wouldn't get this childish."

"Chocolat!" Ichigo's Sweet Sprit shouted.

The blonde just let out a simple huff, "Just ask Henri if you can enter. I'm not stopping you." Even at a busy schedule, he knows when it the right time to relax once in a while. And even have some fun. Every since they hooked up, he became less strict to her. Yeah, she can be a bit childish, but he admits that this girl can also be responsible.

"Really?!" The three nodded, as in they're giving in to her demands. "Yay! Thank you guys!"

A few minutes later, the four of them are meeting finally met at the Marie's Garden. It was a really nice place to be at. Tables with trays full of sweets, flowers around even though it's the middle of winter, and people chatting all around. There isn't a more prettier place than this. The couple and their Sweet Spirits entered in to see the place is full and busy. They smiled at how better Tennouji has been doing for quite some time now.

Soon, a Spirit with blond hair, light brown eyes with hints of gray noticed them. She gave a smile and flew up to the four. "Vanilla, Chocolat, how long has it been? You're really lucky, it's going to close in a few minutes. I'll tell Maria you guys are here."

Two gave their own smiles to the spirit and gave a polite bow which if you're Japanese, are suppose to do. ( **Sorry for those who know or are Japanese. One of my friends are a bit new to the world of anime and Japanese culture are part of it. I explained to them that it's a way of being polite in that country. This if for the people who doesn't know.** ) "Thanks Honey-senpai!" The two replied in graditute.

As the people are starting to leave the place, there was a blond girl with red lips and has this calm feel around her. Ichigo was he first to give a grin to her and replied, "Hi Tennouji-senpai. How long has it been?"

Maria said in a joyful voice, "Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? So I heard that you were here to do a bit of business in New Jersey."

Ichigo then added, "Also, did you hear about the Tournament that's happening in where we're working?"

Honey and Maria looked at the younger girl in surprise. The blond girl wondered out loud. "So you're interested in that card game?" The two other spirits! Makoto and Ichigo nodded. When the only guy of the group made sure no one was looking his way, he let out a smile proving that his girl can be a bit childish. Maria soon after explained. "I heard that Kaiba is also coming along as well. He wanted a certain person to come as well. He said to have a special deck that Pegasus made especially for him. Not only that, but rare card that has never been seen before."

"Special guy with never before seen cards?" Vanilla asked.

Makoto nodded in an answering way. "Yeah. If this guy is like everyone said, then when the two battle it out, there's no way for sure who's going to win."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him." Ichigo murmured.

In a large city in Japan known as Domino City, they're a group of friends together. One is short as a middle schooler with three colors in his hair. Spiky black with magenta ends with blond lightning like bangs. His name is Yugi Muto. He is knows that he has a bolder, more confident alter ego which some of his friends call other Yugi, but Yugi prefers to him as Yami, for he was created from the power of darkness of his Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi Muto had four friends. One of them, his childhood friend and crush, Anzu, with brown hair. Ever since he finished his Puzzle, he started to realize how much he loves her, and for a moment, he realized that Yami might like her as well. She did have a fondness towards him and he's becoming self conscious of that. His other self was cooler, confident and bolder than he is. He wonders if Anzu will ever noticed him.

But little did he know that Yami is actually protecting her because of Yugi and that they're friends. He is sort of jealous that Yugi is in love with her. Truth be told, he actually tried to make himself fall for Anzu. He tried all he might to feel what Yugi felt for her but he just couldn't. He soon wondered if there is a chance for him to find it. Find the missing piece. Yet that seems a bit far fetched. Maybe there's no cure for the empty hole in his heart. He can't solve the puzzle. He wants to... But in this game... He can't win.

Yugi's and Yami's other friend is named Jounouchi. He has a rebellious nature, but around his friends, he is nothing but a goof. He has quite the wild imagination and sometimes gets wild himself. He can also be a bit of klutz as well. His head is full of hot air, but his intentions are always good. He used to be part of a gang and when he sees Yugi, he always hated his guts to no end. And hated that when Yugi gets bullied by Jounouchi, the triple colored haired always say that he is just helping him become a man. Then he realized that whenever he beats someone up, it's always him that he's beating up. That all changed when they became friends.

And now there's another friend that always have a good heart, but a reckless mind. It's Honda. He wanted to be elected as the student body president, but when he didn't get elected, he became one of the Beautification Club. It means he wanted to keep a clean and organized school and makes sure there aren't any bullying, no one littering and even cleans park trash. But sometimes he has a weakness.

Honda's weakness is another of Yugi's friend, Miho. She's one of the most popular girl in school. She kind of has a straight forward mind, but that sometimes helps her to be positive. She sometimes so flirt with guys, but only for the heck out of it. Some people say she's childish and a good target for dating. She can be naïve at times, but none the less, cares for her friends. And whenever her friends get hurt, she can become very serious. Oh yeah, Miho has purple hair that is always in a ponytail and green grassy eyes.

The five of them are in a classroom having lunch together until Jounouchi brought up a topic, and by the tone of his excited voice, he's energetic. "Hey guys, you hear that Maximillion Pegasus is hosting a tournament in the US?"

The others looked at him with confusion except for Yugi that has a smile in his face, "Oh yeah! He's having a Duel Monsters Tournament on New Jersey, and everyone is ecstatic!"

Then with a long sigh, the hot-headed blond male explained, "But I heard it's worth a ton of money to get there. And there's someone with new cards there as well."

"New card!" Everyone asked, shocked in unison.

"Yeah," Yugi shouted in thrilled voice.

Suddenly, Miho jumped off her seat and exclaimed, "That's right! This guy has never before seen cards! And even Pegasus said that this guy might be as even as Kaiba! Oh, I hope it get to meet him, a super dreamy guy..." she hummed in a dreamy, fangirl like state.

"I refuse! That guy might be like Kaiba! Miho, you just can't! You just can't see him!" Honda shouted. He now feels a very burning hatred for this guy.

A smile crept on Anzu's face. She knew that Miho knows of the brown hair male's crush on her, but kept it a secret... Well... She promised Miho to keep it a secret. She wants Honda to tell her his feelings. Yes, Miho, doesn't want to ruin their friendship together, but he can't end up being shy. Thats what Miho said, but Anzu somewhat feels that's half the truth. She doesn't want to other with it anyways. They're friends, that's all that matters, right. Anzu thought.

Thw child-like boy soon let out a sigh and revealed 5 tickets to New York, America and one entry. A Due Monsters Tournament Entry. Everyone gasped and kept giving him question to how he got those or if he bought them. He soon explained, "You see, Pegasus was the one who invited me."

"PEGASUS?!" Jounouchi and Mino shouted.

"Yeah," he nodded, "he sent me a letter saying that the guy with the new cards might be my equal and he wants us to duel. Pegasus also told me that this guy also can so a special type of summoning. I do want to battle him, but what if I'm not capable enough?"

everyone just stared at him. For a moment later, Anzu got out of her seat with determined eyes and explained, "You don't have to worry. You have the other Yugi in you, and didn't you and him get the title of King of Games? Be more confident." That just lowered his confidence even more. Yugi knew that Anzu just wants to see the cooler Yugi. Not the wimpy, out of the other Yugi's league's, Yugi Muto. He just nodded, only wanted to make the girl he loves happy.

but the other three gave him a smile in approval, a smile saying 'even with or without the other Yugi, you will win.' He returned it with his own smile. He looked down onto his and his friends' tickets. "America." He whispered, "here I come." And with that, Yami feels the same excitement as his Hikari self. (Hikari-light)

 **That's it for this prologue and now you know the situation at hand. Each having their own problems and now, they will all meet at the one and only state of NJ. Will everyone meet the guy with the new cards? Or will he be absent from the tournament? Find out next time and Follow, favorite, and/or revie if you like. BYE!**


	2. Ch2 Choosing the Sweetest Cards

**Hey everybody! Back with another chapter! It's still early, but I would like some comments or reviews on whose OC I should put in this story. But other than that, enjoy the rest of the story. Last time, Ichigo and Makoto was sent to America by their manager, Henri Lucas. Now they're here and is going to start a shop there. Along the way to meet with Tennouji and Honey, Ichigo wanted to enter a tournament, but not baking tournament; a Duel Monsters Tournament.**

 **Also, Yugi and his friends talked about the same tournament at school, that's a week from now. Yugi was in fact invited to 'said tournament' by none other than the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus. They also said there's a guy there with new and rare card that Pegasus made just for him. Will all of them meet the duelist? Find out now.**

Ichigo, Vanilla, Chocolate, Honey, and Maria decided to have an only girls' shopping spree. They were having a ton of fun right now. The brown haired girl already asked Henri if she could enter in the tournament and he easily said yes. That also boosted up Ichigo's happy meter to the max! They shopped everywhere in the big city of New York. Shoe shopping, clothes shopping… well… anything. Nothing could ruin their fun.

Even the tough Tennouji is having a good time together with the high schooler and their Sweet Spirits. She never felt so alive in her life. Other than the time she danced Linda (I hope that's her name XD) She soon got curious and turned around to the brown haired girl, which took Ichigo by surprised. "So Ichigo, what type of deck are you using for the tournament?"

"Well, you see," she started, "I decided to make a sweet deck! Since they remind me all of sweets." Everyone just sweat dropped at that moment. They don't really know that much of Duel Monsters, but what they do know is that of Ichigo's never ending palate for sugar. "And for some reason, it reminds me of everyone." She soon looked at the Sweet Spirits with gentle eyes with an equally gentle smile. "Vanilla, Chocolate, Honey, Caramel, and Café. Everyone I knew. They're in these card in here."

It made the girls give their own smiles. Then, they all took a look at her cards. Everyone took a look at the cards. They thought all of them are so cute. Each and every card went together as well. Chocolate gave a cheeky smile and said to Ichigo, "Well, other than your endless palate, you have cute cards. And the seem like they really go togeth"er. They all seem like they're suppose to work together. Usually, these type of decks are rare." She soon added, "well, that's what I heard."

"Chocolate!" Vanilla screeched at her. But little did she know that Chocolat is actually thankful for Ichigo's kindness and heart, but the thing is that she's too stubborn to admit it. Though she can have her soft sides once in a while. "Don't be too rude!"

The two kept arguing for a while, but Ichigo and Tennouji kept their smiles on the way back to where they and Makoto are staying.

Hearing the sirens going off, a ship is sailing off to America right this instant. On that ship are Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Tristin, and Miho. As the ship got father to sea, they can see Domino City getting smaller and smaller. They thought it would another adventure with these guys. Trust me, they literally spell trouble, and they can scenes it if Kaiba is coming. They are ready though. They are ready for any sort of dangers ahead on their journey. But for now, they decided to let their guards down for a moment... Unless you're Yugi. He wanted to relax, so he decided to go for a walk around the ship to clear his head. That's until a 3000 year old spirit came along.

Yugi felt that he was coming out and wanted some fresh air too, so he allowed it to happen. Now, the 'other Yugi' came upon the surface of the real world and continued where his Aibo (Aibo-partner) left off from walking. He soon saw himself outside and breathed in some of that salty air. But then a loud and energetic voice came along.

"Yugi!" The 'other Yugi' turned to see his host's blonde friend, Jounouchi. When the blonde saw it was the other one, he still kept his smile, and continued saying, "You know, you and your other self should be relaxing a bit. Why not go to the pool or something? Anzu's in her bathing suit!"

The other Yugi felt his host's soul embarrassment thought their link together. But the two agreed on one thing though. "Thanks Jounouchi, but no thanks. I just feel something is missing in this puzzle. And my other self knows it too."

Soon, his smile faded into a curious look. "What do you mean by that? Is it the fact that Kaiba's going to be there or is it the person you're facing against?"

Now there was nothing but silence in the air. Yami looked up into the sky and hummed for a moment.

"I don't know," he started, "It's probably both. I don't know what Kaiba might be planning next. But for some reason or another, I believe that the other self and I are excited. We can't wait to see this guys in action really."

After that, the blonde's smile returned to his face. "So Yugi,man at to hang out with us? We don't really get to know 'you', so I thought this would be one of those times we would."

There was a sight of shock on Yami's face. He didn't know what he should say... Or do really do in the matter, but soon felt a smile crept on his face. He nodded in agreement and let Jounouchi lead the way to the pool and water slides. For hours, he, the original Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Miho, and Honda laughed and played together for quite a while now, and everyone got to know more about the spirit of the puzzle.

The boys decided that they should have a drinking contest, (even though Yugi didn't want his body to become intoxicated with alcohol and liquor), they accepted the challenge. Of course, the winner is Yami, but the guys, other than the girls, were wiped out just like that. So it was the responsibility ones that had to drag every one of them back to their place. Also, Anzu and Miho had to deal with them rambling about funny and useless nothing. ._.

But on the other side of the camera, two people are watching the group from Domino City very closely. The two observed the until...

"So this guy is the King of Games." The one voice said, "Hm... How will he affair to the new summoning that we created?"

The second person explained in a playful voice, "Oh, Yugi-boy is the strongest person alive. No matter what, we have to make sure that he battles against your student. Am I right, old friend? This will be the greatest duel we will ever see in history."

"That is right. They will be fighting soon. Remember, we have the shuffling system, so we don't know who's getting who. This will be worrisome, don't you think. My student may do the summoning before she The deck we made for my student is really strong. That means that everyone won't know who will be the victor. The new duelist with the rare deck, or the King of Games." The first one replied for the outcome of the future duel.

But after that, the second, playful voice 'tsk'ed the first one. "You see, we don't have to worry about your student playing random somebody's. I made sure the system makes sure those two will be dueling their hearts out in the end. So don't worry your blondie head, old friend." He turned to the assumed blonde with a smirked, saying that everything will be alright.

The assumed blonde sighed, meaning he gives up and trust the second guy. "I just hope you're right."

"Am I always?"

 **That's it for this chapter. So who is this mysterious student the two were talking about? What is the new summoning that everyone is talking about? Will Yugi and Yami beat this new opponent or will this person claim the title, 'King of Games' to himself? Will Ichigo also fight this new guy as well? Find out more next time. Favorite, Follow, and/or Review of you like. BYE!**


	3. Ch3 Yumeiro meets Yugioh

**Hello! Back with another chapter! Last time, Yugi, Ichigo and the gang has been preparing for the future event coming soon! The Duel Monsters Tournament is almost here and who will be the one to face against Yugi and Yami? Who will win in the tournament? Kaiba, Yugi and Yami, Ichigo, or the guy with the new card? Find out soon. Enjoy!**

 **English:** **Underline**

 **Japanese: None**

In the same room where the two were at, instead on the computer, the two mysterious figures were sitting on a desk. They were waiting for something, but what?

A sigh was let out. It was the one with the playful voice. "Awe man, they should be here by now. What's taking them so long?"

The assumed blonde slightly glared at him for a moment and explained, "They are arriving today, but you have to be patient. Even if you are rich to have that castle of yours, your cruise shouldn't go that fast. I mean, remember what we did in the Grand Prix. We let them absorb the air around them. They are still foreign to Americans after all. Besides, I know that my student is here of course here. With some friends, they're going to arriving about the same time Yugi and his friends arrive." The two had a staring… well glaring contest. The two are stubborn as can be. They had created a tense atmosphere.

That's when the tense atmosphere was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." The playful one called out to them.

"Hello there." Said a feminine voice said. "They are almost here."

The blonde and the playful voice smirked at their timing. The blonde was correct yet again. It seems that the playful voice couldn't beat him, even if his life could depend on it.

He soon replied to the feminine voice, "Ok, you may go now." With that, the door closed, and they gave each other the same smile. They were pretty excited for the outcome of the thought they were thinking.

"Woah!" two excited females exclaimed. One had brown hair while the other one had purple. They were looking around in a really big city. "New York City!" They are Anzu and Miho and they couldn't wait to explore the corridors of the Big Apple itself. They couldn't stop gushing over the sites, the tall buildings, the stores, everything.

The boys… well Jounouchi and Honda had to carry all of the girl's luggage. Yugi kept reminding them they have to go to the site where they will be meeting these couple with a kid. The girls' excitement depleted and the boys' soon after sighed in relief. They are lucky that Pegasus already called them a limo to get there fast. It will take about two to two and a half hour to get there and it was almost 5:30 pm, so they have to hurry quickly.

Ichigo and Makoto said their goodbyes to Maria and Honey and went off to New Jersey. They were in a taxi, driving there to meet some of Henri's friends. Ichigo was looking out in the window with full excitement in her eyes while their Sweet Spirits were sleeping comfortably on their laps. Kashino was going to sleep, but he kept his eyes on Ichigo. After she was done looking out on the window, she took out her cards again and shift through card through card. She let out a giggle as she sees each and every one of those little cards of hers. He knew that she was excited for that tournament that will be coming in about a few days, but he didn't knew that the brown haired girl is that excited. It was cute, really.

Before she continued to shuffle through her cards, she felt an arm wrap around her. When she turned to her boyfriend, with a brush of pink on his cheek. "Makoto…" she sighed in his embrace. She closed her eyes and snuggled with him.

He let out a smile for the girl, "Even if the tournament isn't here until a few days from now… but good luck when you enter there. I wish you good luck." The blonde male blushed even more. He sounded so corny to him, and wished that it sounded a bit cooler, but he will try to manage to swallow a bit more pride for her. That's what you're supposed to do when you're taking to your girlfriend or boyfriend, right?

On the other hand, Ichigo was amazed by the words that her love said to her. She felt a blush crept up her face, but smiled anyways. The girl let out a sigh and hugged him back with a little more squeeze.

While displaying their affection, they completely forgotten that the driver was watching them. He let out a smile, thinking about his youth as young as them. ' _This generation of people change so much, and yet there's pure hearted people out there in the world. Ah, it was good to be young and lively as them._ ' He continued to look at the road, wishing them luck in their future. That's when something caught his eyes. Two little chibi-like fairies. ' _My word… what in the world are those little things? Fairies? They look like it, but they have a power that I can't even describe. I have to look closely at these two. The male said that this girl is competing in the tournament. That's a good time to see them again._ "

Walking down the streets, two people are looking at the address. The two seem to be staying at a place. "510 Kimberly Drive, 510 Kimberly Drive… There!" **(Yes, this is a real street and address. And this is the one that sounded interesting to me.)**

That's when the two paused. The two looked at each other awkwardly. A brown haired girl with lighter brown eyes and a boy with three colored hair that make him seem like he was strike by lightning with purple eyes. He has about 1 cm taller than her, but it was probable the hair. They don't know what to say or do.

Soon, the door from the house opened. When they looked, they saw a small boy, about 7 or 8 years old, with blonde hair. His bangs was combed to his left side of his and when it came almost to his ear, it was combed straight downwards, but what was unique about it was that was slightly thicker than his left and there was one strand was sticking upwards. **(I'll show it on my deviant art if you need to.)** He has black eyes, not as the bruise, but his iris were pools of ink. He then gasped at the two in front of him with the biggest smile in the world. "Yugi Muto and Ichigo Amano!" he soon began bouncing around like a monkey! "Mom and Dad was right! They're here!" He turned away from the two and called out to his parents, "MOM! DAD! You were right! They're here they're really here!"

Soon, a voiced called out to him, "Ok, Sweetie! You won't mind if you wait for me, alright? Oh! And don't forget to speak Japanese to them alright? We don't know how fluent their grasp in the English language is, ok?"

"OK!" He then shouted in Japanese instead of English. "My mom will be coming soon," he then bowed to them and asked, "May you please wait?" The two nodded in unison. "Ok. Wait here for a moment." He then slightly let the door opened and left the two of them dumbfounded.

Ichigo then hummed, "Yugi Muto… Muto Yugi!? You're the King of Games?! What are you-" before she continued, she remembered about a few days after today. "Oh yeah, you're probably here for the tournament here too, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah! And I heard Kaiba is coming here too. So Amano-san, what are you-"

"Yugi!" A group of people called out to him.

Then, two voices called out to her this time, "Ichigo!"

The two turned to the opposite direction. Yugi saw it was Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi, and Honda, while Ichigo saw it was her boyfriend and his Sweet Spirit, not that the others know of. They slammed the two with countless questions, concerning with their safety. Yugi and Ichigo sweat dropped at the situation, but the door opened again, seeing a beautiful black haired woman with tan skin and very dark brown eyes, almost black. "Why hello there, are you Yugi-kun and Ichigo-san." The two nodded. "Sorry about my Tsubasa. My name is Grace. **(Yes, my OC)** He is your biggest fan I have ever seen. Please, come in."

The girl that let them in was really polite. They wondered where her mother is at. Yugi then turned to the brown haired girl and asked, "Um Ichigo…" She turned to the King of Games to look at him, but then he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hello there." This time, it was a blonde with beautiful eyes blue. "I'm Kurt. You must've met my wife. It's nice to meet you."

"Wife?" Everyone said in unison.

"Kurta-kun! You better not be grumpy to our guest!" It was the girl they met before.

He let out a growl, "I know you idiot! Sometimes, I wonder why I married you?!"

…

A silence that Kurt already picked up in that moment. Soon, Grace came out of the kitchen to the living room where everyone is at. "Wife?" Ichigo started, "How old are you, Grace...?"

She let out a slight giggle. "That's not unusual for you to ask that. Kurt, Tsubasa and I may seem like siblings, but we're really not. Tsubasa is our son. I'm 34 and Kurt is 37."

… "WHAAAAAAAT?!" They all screamed.

Honda was the first one to say something, "So the both of you are married and lesbians?!"

Silence with the family they just met. A giggle was let out of Tsubasa and Grace. The two were trying not to laugh when someone calls the dad of the family… a… lady. Kurt was literally shaking with rage while the black haired girl with his son were shaking to keep their laughter in, soon. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two fell down out of pure hilarity while Makoto and Miho just sighed. The others were at a complete lost. "Dad!" Tsubasa laughed, "It happened again! S-somebody called you… Ahaha! A Woman! Again!" He continues to laugh with his mother.

"That joke will." She was interrupted by her snorting. "That j-joke… will never… HAHAHAHAHA END!"

That's when it actually hit them all-except for Makoto and Miho- like a thousand boulders. They stiffed up, afraid of the man's wrath. The older male's eyes were twitching with uncontrollable rage while his wife and son were laughing like nuts and pounding the floors. There was now a red aura surrounding the feminine male as if flames licking the air with passion. (Insert sexy joke here XD) Even though there was that heated rage, the air was cold as glass ice. Nothing can compete it, not even Jack Frost himself. "What. The. Hell. You. Called. Me?" He soon slammed the table with his eyes showing so much hysteric in his voice. "So that you know that you know… I AM MALE! M-A-L-E! DO YOU HERE ME!? A F*CKING BOY! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I CAN'T KICK YOU OUT!"

The two stopped their laughing and saw what is happening to the dad of the family. Tsubasa looked at his mother and said, "Mom, Dad's going on those weird male tantrums again." They looked at him scolding the poor things.

"I know." She sighed. Grace walked up to her husband and gave him a good smack in the head. "Honey, stop your useless rambling. You know it's only natural for them to call you a female with that smooth face. Please behave. This is our guest."

He gave another twitch and said with no remorse, "Well they were the one who started it, right?"

She hated his old excuses. Trying to squirm out of things. But she knows the real him. A total klutz that is too hotheaded for his own sake that doesn't even want to except defeat, even in arguments, with head as level as a balance beam with one hundred of rage on one side with 0. 000000000009 of calm and composed… well… make that 0.0001. She needs him to be there for here. Or else their own son will become a raging psychopath like his father. Yet he's a very passionate man. He's also fun-loving male that is very hardworking, willing to do anything for the family. He's like the burning star out of the two, able to keep them warm without a second thought.

There are many things that the blonde… did and didn't like about his wife. She can be like a bat, on one side and then to the next. Too stubborn for her own good. She loves to make fun of Kurt more ways than one. She can also do that innocent act to have her win almost every argument. She also loves to embarrass people because she thinks it's cute. Yeah, he can be short tempered, but he knows that Grace is worse than him. But then again, she has a ton of charisma. She was able to open people's hearts with just her innocent talk, her warm smile and loving personality. She never gives up on her friends and always fun to be with.

Grace looked at her husband carefully and told him, "So no more raging about your idiotic feminine face and let's get to know them, alright?" The blonde rolled his eyes and just agreed with her.

Now that's settled, Tsubasa was the one to say something. "So let me introduce myself. I'm Tsubasa McLellan. I'm 9 years old, and I love to play many games and baking sweets with Mom, and playing board games with Dad."

"Really!?" Ichigo and Yugi shouted in unison, excited. They looked at each other, already getting to know each other already.

Jounouchi blinked, "Baking sweets? Isn't it a bit girly?"

Makoto soon got a tick mark from the male's remark. He and Ichigo heard Chocolat ranting about how much hard work and determination it takes to have skills like they do. Ichigo and her Sweet Spirit was the only ones sweat dropping at the way she's acting. He then remarked, "Well people give their heart out to do things like that. Things like that will make them millions, no billions in just one month. So you should shut it you dog."

This time, Jounouchi was the one who got mad and was about to say a smart ass remark, (I'm sorry, but I don't know how to spell the one that has the 'a' and it almost sounds like Alex! If it is Alex, then I'm pretty stupid. ._.) But then his friend, Anzu interrupted, "Jounouchi! He's right! And it must've take a ton of work to have that application!"

"Yeah!" Tsubasa agreed, except, cheerfully. "Ichigo and Makoto are patissiers! Right?" He soon paused from thinking of something, then shouted in realization, "Oh wait! Makoto is actually a chocolatier and Ichigo is a patissiere! I can't believe I forgot that crucial part!"

Yugi, Jounouchi, and Miho asked in unison, "Patissiere and Chocolatier?"

Then Honda explained, "They're people who makes sweets for a job."

"That's right!" Anzu exclaimed, remembering something important, "You're Amano Ichigo and Kashino Makoto from Team Ichigo! Three years ago, Team Ichigo almost beaten Tennouji Mari **(I've always thought it was Maria XD)** in a battle, beaten Team Francis to study three years in Paris and became known throughout the world!" The two nodded.

Everyone gasped at that fact. Yugi was the first one to ask, "So you've study in Paris for three years! That's amazing! What were you studying?"

"Sweets," Ichigo explained, "Well… all about making pastries, cakes, and cooking in general. It was quite the experience."

Makoto then teased, "And all that time in Paris, and you couldn't manage to speak French."

"MAKOTO!" Amano shouted, embarrassed. "You meanie!

"Ichigo-chan, Makoto-kun, what type of sweets did you make in the competition?" Miho asked the two of the experienced pasty makers.

The two smiled and explained to them how the first one was quite the rollercoaster. It was the Rose Cake. A cake that has the taste of roses that you can obviously see a family playing in a garden, a rose garden. And if you close your eyes, you can see the past events you really love to see again, though some can be painful. And the list went on to the love themed cakes, Miyabi themed (I hope I spelled it right), Europe themed, and they even made a dress out of chocolate!

But then, Grace then had an idea. She got out of her seat and asked the two, "You guys won't mind, but… Can you make a cake you made from the Cake Grand Prix? Can you?"

Kurt then tried to ask, "But we didn't have dinner y-"

Before he could continue, she covered his mouth forcefully and continued to smile on.

Everyone just looked at her with shock, but soon, her son smiled excitingly, "Oh yeah! I have been dreaming of eating one of those cakes since forever!" He turned his head to Ichigo and Makoto with pleading eyes, "Please! I would love it if you make a cake for us! Please, please, please!"

The young couple looked at each other and back to the boy. It wasn't that late and there was a bit of time, but Makoto didn't really want to. And yet it was Ichigo who convinced the stubborn guy to give in. He swears that she's way too nice for her own good, while the brown haired girl thinks that he's too grumpy for his own good. But opposites match, right? He eventually agreed to the terms.

He wanted to get started soon, but then Ichigo asked the guy, "So what type of cake would you like?"

Everyone thought about it for a moment. They thought long and hard, but Jounouchi, the knucklehead he is, sighed, "They all kind of sound a boring, I don't know if I want some."

Anzu was the first to react and smack him on the head, "JOUNOUCHI!" The two looked at them with dumbfounded looks and sweat dropped. Anzu calmed down and said, "Maybe you should choose what you should make us."

The light purple haired girl rubbed her chin for a moment, then snapped her fingers, and asked, "How about the cakes you made from the Grand Prix! It sounds really interesting. I would like to see myself in a Rose Garden."

Honda soon sighed with joy at her innocence. That's what he loves about her, but sometimes, that is one thing she can take advantage of. That's what worries his friends. He might actually regret it in the future.

Yugi then turned the young blonde and asked, "So Tsubasa-kun. What type of games do you like?"

The young one hummed for a moment, then answered, "I love so many that I can't even count!" He soon thought about it, then said to the tri-haired boy, "but what I really love to play is Duel Monsters!"

"Really?" Yugi smiled at the boy. "Then can we play a round together?"

"Nope." He shook his head. Yugi blinked in confusion.

Grace soon explained, "You see, Tsubasa is also competing in the tournament as well. It would be really unfair for him and you that you know each other's deck before it even started. Not only that, but there's a rule to it as well."

"Rule?"

"Yes," she nodded, "You cannot duel against someone who is in the tournament before it even begins. If that would to happen, those two duelist would get out, so you have to wait, Yugi-kun."

He nodded, "I see." He turned to the 9 year old and bowed, "I'm sorry for that. If we did duel-"

"Don't worry about it!" he told him. "I heard you just came here, so I won't blame you."

He smiled at his kindness. Yugi wished he knew about the rules before he even could ask. Before anyone did anything else, Ichigo came into the room with a bright smile. "The cake is done, hope you guys enjoy!"

 **That. Is. It! I have been working on this chapter for I don't know how long. When I was typing this or about a few minutes, I was always interrupted by something. Sometime, you just have to wonder why you're in school, but lucky me, it's the weekends. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to either PM me or review on this story if you want any of your Ocs to be in this story and you get to decide on who there's going to be with. Favorite, Follow, and/or review if you like. BYE!**


End file.
